Her Last Verse
by Asahina Banana
Summary: 2017 A.D. The age where most manmade singing robots Vocaloids were found dead,destroyed or captured in prison. Miku, whom managed to escape from prison after years of isolation, has yet to see what lies beyond. COMPLETED.
1. First Part

"Code red! Code red! Prisoner 404 has escaped! I repeat, Prisoner 404 has escaped!" A voice boomed through the internal speakers in the prison. The prison guards, who wore a dull white trainers quickly took their heat laser guns and ran to all directions in order to search for the missing prisoner.

A newly batched guard, which wore a nametag with the letters forming the name 'Shiroya' was the only one who remained calm amid the chaotic situation. The 180-cm man with a slender-built casually stood in one corner and ruffled his messy ebony hair. His dark chocolate eyes showed no signs of panicking.

A senior guard who happened to catch a glimpse of him slapped his shoulders and said, "Kid! Why standing still? We got a prisoner on loose!"

Shiroya apologized, "Sorry Sir, I have no clue which prisoner that we have to pursue." It was only natural for him to be confused, since there were 1000 prison cells with different prisoners in each one of them. Even the senior guards will only remember around 500 cells after years of working here.

The older man with white beard replied, "Woah, you've never heard of her? She's really famous around the main island! You must've at least listen to the gossips people gabbed about!"

Shiroya shook his head. He really didn't know what the man was talking about.

"Ah right, I forgot you just came yesterday," The man remembered. "Sorry 'bout that, kid."

The younger man nodded. "It's fine, Sir."

"Okay then, let me explain to you briefly," The old man started to speak. "The loose prisoner is the diva of our area's famous singing robots, called Vocaloid by the scientist who created them. It's Hatsune Miku. Sounds familiar?"

Shiroya paused for a little while. "Yeah, I guess I have. It was said that the Vocaloids were the only source of entertainment during Japan's Mass Crisis in 2012 right? So that makes it... 5 years from now. And also, they're made into government hostiles during 2014, isn't it?"

The senior guard nodded. "You're absolutely correct. They're to be burnt in place if they rebel or to be brought to prison if they didn't."

This was the utmost peculiarity, seeing 2 men chatting so comfortably albeit the loud ringing sounds of the alarm.

Then the older man continued, "Alright kid, the target that we're about to pursue has a blue-green hair extending to her ankles and tied in pigtails, but sometimes she let her hair loose, so beware of that. She also wears a black headset with a touch of pink , and Hatsune has the same eye color like her hair. She wears the khaki cloak that prisoners wear. Roger that?"

"Roger." Shiroya confidentally nodded and ran off to the long corridor in front of him. The senior guard ran to the opposite side to resume his search.

As Shiroya kept walking forward, suddenly a loose blue-green hair swayed before his eyes. _Woah, it's so long, _he thought.

_But wait... Blue-green hair to the ankles? Ah! _Finally realizing that the target was before his eyes, he tried to look around for extra help, but apparently there was none. So, Shiroya decided to pursue the target alone, and he quickly followed her from the back.

Huffing and panting, the female robot ran as fast as her legs could bring her to the exit 200 m in the end of the steel-gray hall that has a cylindrical wall. Her hair and her body felt like it weigh a ton. If you think logically, it was deliberately 'heavy', since her body was made of steel, iron, and some othe man-made materials.

She then also grunted softly. _Why does my hair have to be so damn heavy? If I had a short hair like Rin, then I wouldn't have to use extra effort to move around with this body! It'll be way easier!_

Her footsteps ran faster as she got closer to the exit. She was glad that she was finally free from the suffocating prison and run around like she used to do in the past. _9 m left... 8... 7... _Then all of a sudden, _BZING! _

A heat laser was shot at her right ankle, quickly melting the steels and irons contained within. Without any more thoughts, she broke her right foot with her bare hands and threw it to the side.

Miku then turned backwards, only to see a guard pointing a laser gun at her. He then ordered, "Prisoner 404! Do not move any further or I will shoot your head this time!"

The female robot took 3 approximate seconds to think. After that, everything went like a blink of an eye for the guard. With a calculated and swift movement, plus rather inhuman, she leapt towards the guard and punched him on the face. _Ooh, that must've hurt._

The guard passed out on spot, without any attempts to fight back. It was very rational. No human will stay concious after being hit by a huge chunk of iron and steel at the same time. Miku took the guard's laser gun and shot the edge of her remaining right leg, causing it to melt.

She jumped with a leg left to where her right foot was resting. Luckily, the right foot was still melting, so she could connect it with her shot leg. Miku jumped back to the unconscious guard, tore a small piece of cloth from his pants and wrapped it around her broken leg. _At least the material's better than this shabby cloak, _she thought. After that, she stole the guard's boots, then left the building. She had the idea of swapping her clothes with his, but she figured out that it'll take too much time.

When the warm sunrays were finally felt on Miku's pale robotic 'skin', she didn't expect what was her first view beyond the exit. Behind the prison's gates, a small mountain of dead Vocaloids were stacked. Some had their head broken, some had their eyeballs hanging from their eye sockets, some had their hands torn to half, and some other cases. Occasionally, faint sounds of electric currents was heard, and this was enough to make Miku shot the fence a few times, melting them instantly.

Panicking, she ran to her dead brothers and sisters to take a closer look.

"No... Gakupo... Meiko.. Luka! NO!" She cried out loud. Miku couldn't believe the city had changed this much during her time being confined.

The scenery made her heart ache a lot. It was too painful to see that one of her kind being tortured and tormented until they lose their single life. Miku maybe a man-made robot, but she has a heart like a human does. She could feel pain, happiness, sadness, and many other emotions.

Miku decided to stroll along the long path that extends until the suburbian area of the city. The prison fence ends halfway though, but still, it was very big for a prison. As she walked slowly, she saw a Vocaloid or two dead under the bushy trees, with their body parts gone or destroyed.

When she walked halfway, what she saw next was the most unbelievable view she'd ever seen. Under a small willow tree, there sat her sister, Kagamine Rin cuddling her twin's head, which was Kagamine Len's. She sang a song repeatedly with a hoarse voice, while rocking her body from left to right.

Rin used to be a cute female robot with short, yellow hair and wore a big white ribbon on top, which also serves as her distinctive feature. The professor installed her a high-pitched voice that was similar to Miku's, but it was different in a unique way. Rin was always ready with a charming smile wherever she was to brighten her siblings' day. But now, those traits were just history.

The current her had her hair sticking out from all over the place, and she had this 'mad scientist' look on her face. Her voice sounded like a broken tape that was never fixed for years. Her outfit was all torn and broken. Even her right leg had a big hole in it. Her brain doesn't seem to be working. It was terribly awful.

Slowly, Miku knelt down and gently touched her sister's cheeks. _It was no longer warm... _She then started talking, but yet she knew the chance of her replying was nil. "Hi... Long time no see, Rin. I'm so sorry... Neechan couldn't save anybody... Especially you and Len. I'm..so... sorry..." Miku paused to cry. She just couldn't handle these devastating pain all at once.

At first, only a few drops of tears rolled down. The next second you knew it, her cheeks were all wet. She covered her face with both hands and bent down. She's going all out.

Rin, in the other hand, was the closest sister to Miku. She always stick around Miku wherever she goes, and always ready to support Miku when she's about to fall physically or mentally. She sang songs that mended her broken heart, told jokes that successfully made her burst into tears, and other things that a kind-hearted sister would do. For Miku, Rin was more than everything, even her own life.

All of a sudden, a familiar hand brushed her tears away. It was cold, but yet warm at the same time. Miku looked up. It was Rin's hands. Her small hands. Oh yes, she still had that 'mad scientist' look, but she managed to say a few words.

"Miku-neechan... Don't... Cry... Don't... Cry..."

Albeit that's the sentence she said, she started crying too. Seeing her cry, Miku cried even louder. "Huaaaa! Rin... Rin! Why? Huaaaa!"

Alas, the mellow-dramatic scene lasted for a few minutes.

After Shiroya came back to life, he looked around, and saw a group of guards encircling him. The earlier senior guard was also there.

He lended him a hand to stand up and said, "Woah,what's up kiddo? You sure got beaten up very badly."

"By whom?" A guard asked, continuing the old man's sentence.

"Unggh..." Shiroya rubbed his head, trying to think. It was too painful to recall his memories. Then finally...

"Akh! It was that robot with the loose blue-green hair... Hatsune right?"

"Eeeh?" The guards exclaimed in unison.

"Kid, where did you see her?" Asked the senior guard.

Shiroya took another pause. "It was vague... But my hunch is right, she went to that exit." He then pointed to the earlier steel exit door.

"Alright, let's go and check. Matsue, Hiura and you, kid, are to come with me." Ordered the old senior guard.

"Yes, sir!" The 3 answered together.

The 4 men marched towards the exit and searched the whole outer parameter of the prison. And again... It was Shiroya who founded Miku kneeling on the ground, crying in front of another Vocaloid. He smirked.

He carefully tiptoed a few metres from Miku's back. Silently, he took out an extra laser gun, pointed it to her head.

Shiroya slowly made the tip of the gun touched her head. _No reactions. _Then he clicked the trigger beside her ears, and that's when Miku turned her head to see she was in the verge of death. She could not escape, get help nor fight back.

It was the end... For the first Vocaloid ever made on earth.

_**Author's Extra**_

Yo! Chasse here. How's my first fanfiction? Is it good enough? Please review this story, as this will help me improve the qualities of my incoming fictions!


	2. Last Part

Miku could feel her heart beating fast. Thump, thump. Thump thump thump thump thump. Her breathing went heavy. Her hands were badly shaking. Same goes to her legs. It wasn't because her legs hurt after kneeling too long. Definitely wasn't.

Yes, indeed, she was a robot. But it doesn't mean she couldn't feel fear. This was one of the things that terrified her the most. Being in the verge of death. Standing on the edge of the cliff.

The last thing she could only do was close her eyes and mutter, "_Sayonara."_ This means goodbye in Japanese.

She waited for her head to burst. Or her heart to melt. Or her steel-built stomach to be broken into pieces. One second, two, three seconds... And after that a minute passed.

Annoyed, she shouted without opening her eyes, "Oi! Quickly kill me, you crappy human! What is it that you want?"

But there was no response. It was only silence, but sounds coming from high-heeled footwear were audible. _Who might that be?_

Curious, she opened her eyes.

"!" She gasped. That guard from before, had a long _katana _thrusted on his heart. His body blocked Miku's view of everything else in the front of her. _Hmm..._ _The thrust didn't reach her end over here, so probably the katana was thrown from a few metres away..._

Slowly, the dead guard started to fall towards Miku. With one swift movement, she stood up and leapt to the side. She then kicked the guard's corpse to the left, not wanting it to fall on Rin.

The corpse then hit the ground with a loud _thud, _sending particles of dusts here and there. Miku coughed a bit. _Gosh.__ How unpleasant._

Behind the thick fog of dust, a vague shadow of a female began approaching her from afar. From what Miku could see, the female was slender, had her hair tied in pigtails that reached her knees, more or less. A blurry image of her wearing a high-heeled boots was visible, which Miku deduced as the female who saved her earlier, and was an acquaintance of this female robot.

As the dusty fog cleared, she could see a clear vision of that female earlier. The long, rich black pigtails, the sea-blue flame blazing on her left eye that matched her eye color, the ridiculously long black boots that was equilibrium to her black hair, and her black cloak with a white star symbol imprinted on the back, Miku had no doubt who she was.

She was Black Rock Shooter (yes, with a star symbol on the middle), or usually called B RS by the other Vocaloids. Unlike the other robots who sung beautiful songs, B RS presented flawless fights to humans. Yep, B RS was a fighting robot which looked similar to Miku, except for her dark-colored hair and her blazing blue flame on the left eye.

Miku called out to her," B RS! Helloooo!"

B RS waved enthusiastically to her, even though her face had this cold stare most of the time. _Thank God one of my sisters survived, _she sighed in relief.

As her long pigtails swayed accordingly to the wind's direction, B RS was actually walking very quickly towards her sister, Hatsune Miku, which unfortunately she didn't notice that B RS was doing so. When the gap between her and Miku began to lessen, she could hear a faint shouting of her sister.

B RS squinted her eyes to see at least get a clue of what her lips were saying. She then spoke out the words slowly, "Run... Somebody... At... Back... Kill... You?"

Within split seconds, B RS turned her head and saw a young guard leaping mid-air with a laser gun pointed at her. He was already pulling the trigger, and _BZING!_

With her inhuman reflexes, it was easy for her to dodge the shot and rolled to the right. When she felt it was the correct position, she stopped and knelt with one leg on the ground, somewhat like a king's pose when being coronated by the pope. Yes, that kneeling pose.

Out of thin air, B RS outstretched her left arm and grasped hold a huge cannon, which later was joined with it, covering most of her hands and arm. Blue fire, shaped like balls immediately came in torrents, consantly beating up the guard until death. She stared coldly at the guard who had blood bursting from a few body parts, plus had his livers hanging from a torn part of his corpse. For B RS, it was what her eyes feed her brain daily._ No sweat._

A moment later, some guards charged in from her north and her south, which left no escape path for her. _To my right are only bushes, and to my left is the prison fence. Hmph. Leaves me no choice but to fight back again. Nice._

The guards began shooting laser beams at her. For a normal person, it was a certain death. For a combat robot like B RS, she easily predicted that she'll survive for the next second and afterwards.

As fast as a lightning, B RS jumped real high and landed on the tip of the fence. Hence, the laser beams all met in the center, creating quite a huge explosion. The explosion created a thick fog of dust around the parameter, causing a fuss among the guards. A few guards were coughing, some were calling each other's names to confirm the others' current position, and some fainted or stayed low on the ground due to slight injury.

B RS was indeed surrounded by fog. But she could see everything crystal clear from her left eye, which had that blazing sea-blue flame mentioned earlier. The slender-built robot activated her flame as soon she managed to find a proper place for her footing on the fence.

She skimmed the area carefully, looking for efficient locations to attack them without getting herself injured.

_Possible locations... Near the fence, b__ehind that bush over there...Perfect._

B RS silently leapt to the bush on the opposite side. No, it wasn't leaping. You could call that flying instead. The leap was so smooth that B RS looked like flying in the sky.

As her foot reach the tip of the ground, she rolled herself forward, going to the inner side of the bush. Sound of leaves ruffled in unison. It was quite loud, that made B RS flinched. At the same time, she was anticipating for the guards to finally determine her current position, but apparently they were too busy finding for each other and some were too busy with themselves. _Perfect. Let those men meddle until I kill them._

B RS crouched behind the bush, and pushed the huge cannon through the bush. The bush was quite thick that B RS had to made some effort pushing it.

She looked through the small holes that the cannon has made in the bush. It was uncertain that today was her lucky day, but apparently, it was.

A guard, who was absent-minded, gazing at the sky stood a few hundred metres from the bush. _Super._

Without any hesitation, B RS delivered a shot from the cannon. It went through the guard's heart, which was an instant death. The guard fell slowly to the ground, and later he was soaked in a pool of blood as soon as he stayed flat on earth.

B RS silently tiptoed to the guard's direction and stared coldly at him. She kicked his corpse away to one of the bushed nearby, and got her black boots stained with blood. _Tsk. Disgusting._

Slowly, the fog began to clear, and the panic among the guards began to lessen. B RS made her flame dissipate into thin air. She waited for the guards to rendesvouz with each other, and when they did, B RS snickered.

The guards met at a circle approximately 50m to her north, near to the fence on the opposite edge.

Without any moments of hesitation, B RS began shooting at the circle of men, which none of them anticipated any attacks to come. Thus, the men were annihilated with torrents of blue ball flames coming from B RS' cannon. _Bam bam bam bam and a good night for all of you!_

B RS went to the pile of corpses, looked at them condescendingly. _Pathetic. I can't believe this race destroyed ours. Tch. _Then, the next moment B RS had this thought of burning those corpses, and so she did. She opened her palm and blue flame began dancing on it. When B RS closed her eyes, the small blue flame enlarged 10 times, approximately as big as a normal bonfire. B RS slammed the flame into the pile, causing them to burn instanty,

The pigtail robot then made her cannon vanish, now revealing her slender arm covered with black cloak. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of her sister, Miku standing a few metres from her initial spot. _Thank goodness..._

B RS then ran to her sister, and hugged her right on spot. Miku was shock at first, but she hugged her back. Even though her face was expressionless, but she could tell-_how happy __B__RS__ was._

Both of them decided to walk until they reach the suburbs of town. B RS showed a place that she usually went through, which was a narrow, slum alley with a minimum amount of sunlight. Then she lead Miku to her 'favourite spot', which was a corner on the end of the alley, and that corner was the only place the sunlight has an opportunity to shine through.

Even though the alley was slum, but there wasn't much garbage here and there. Limited only to grafitti and some holes on the walls.

The two robots sat down, side by side. They had to cross their legs because the alley didn't have space to fit in their outstretched legs.

Silence filled the alley for the first few minutes. Both robots were deep in their thoughts, recalling their memories since they got seperated. _It was horrible.. But those feelings dissapear after I met you, Miku, _B RS said silently in her heart.

Miku couldn't handle another moment of silence. _Urgh... This is so frustating. _The singing robot was never used to silence for a long time, since she was always surrounded by songs and people. Yes, _people. Humans. Used to be. _

"So, B RS, how are you? After all these years of being pursued?" Miku asked, starting the conversation.

B RS sighed. "Definitely not good. Each time I managed to find a hiding spot, the police or the guys from secret service always finds me. At the same time, I was finding for all of you. Even though I'm a combat robot, but still, I have my limits."

"I understand that. I also feel very tired in prison, not being able to move freely. And no one wants to listen me sing..." Miku said, eyes droopy.

She brushed her right ponytail and sighed. She was desperate. At the same time she was happy B RS was here. _But... Something's not right. Something feels empty in my heart. Something... The prescence of somebody... Ah._

Miku looked at B RS helplessly and asked, "B RS, I know that I'm asking for the absurd but..."

"Nothing's absurd from you, Miku. You're always rational." B RS sent a quick reply.

The robot diva smiled. "Thanks for having faith in me. But this time I'm really asking for the irrational."

Those words were enough to send a jolt in B RS' spine. _She really means this, if her tone is that sharp._

"Okay then, go on."

"Umm... B RS... You know how a Vocaloid can kill oneself without experiencing any pain?"

Miku expected a shocked face from B RS, and that's exactly what B RS showed her. Her mouth was slightly agape.

"Why... Do you ask, Miku?"

"I-I...I can't stand all of this anymore. Years in prison was something, but it's a thing I can endure. But seeing Rin mentally illed... I just can't figure out how to go on. Rin..." Ending this sentence, a tear slid from Miku's cheeks. B RS can help feeling sad too, and patted Miku's back.

"You still have me, Miku. I can still support you." B RS said, trying to comfort her.

"But... Rin is everything to me!" Miku cried out loud, and her voice echoed in that alley. "B-but... I'm not saying that I hate you or something... But... You understand, B RS. You understand how close Rin and I was."

B RS nodded helplessly. It was the truth. _Those two were inseperable, like paper stuck on a wall with a strong glue. _

Miku began sobbing uncontrollably, and once in a while she muttered, "I want to leave... I don't want to be here..."

B RS then asked, reconfirming, "Miku, are you sure you want to leave? Is this your final decision? You don't know, when the world will be fixing Vocaloids and we'll be happy like we used to be. There's a possibility, you see."

Miku nodded a few times as she wiped off her tears from her cheeks. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright. One last question. Why are you asking me this, as if I know something? B RS asked again, curious about a thing.

"Because," Miku replied, still sobbing. "I knew that you were one of the Vocaloids to watch Gumi die, when she lost of her arms and legs after the first time the police were chasing after us, right after that law of demolishing us was legalized. Correct?"

"I can't deny it."

"Okay, good. I saw the last part when she died, she was smiling, and her body transformed to a whole group of small, yellow balls which looked like fireflies, ah, they are fireflies, which then flew to the sky. I was suprised why she didn't feel any pain, even though she lost all of her voluntary organs..." Miku replied.

"I see. At least you understand half of that painless homocide procedure." B RS said, feeling hurt inside. _Don't go, Miku... I just met you and now you want to leave me? _

She then continued, "Basically, the only thing Gumi did was sing. She sang a verse of a song, which was believed by all Vocaloids as our 'Parting Song'.

"Ah! I've heard of that story before, but I ignored it because it was too absurd to be true, heehee." Miku chuckled.

B RS smiled weakly. _Even at the last moment, she could chuckle. How sweet._

"Haha, so typical you, Miku. Ignoring those stories which defies a Vocaloid's common sense. Oh well, let's continue. Miku, do you know the verse of the song 'The Lonely Soul'?

Miku sat silent for a while to think. Then she said, "Yes."

"I see. To leave, you only need to sing the verse of that song. I'll remind you, after singing you will not be able to say anything, so if you've got something to say, say it now."

Miku laughed. "B RS... You're so full of yourself that you're going to get a parting message from me, eh?"

B RS smiled, even though only a little. She was that type of robot who couldn't give a wide smile. "Whaddya expect? Who saves you from all those troubles in highschool, if it's not for Rin and me?"

Miku gave her a tight hug. In her mind, she realized, that it was her last hug. She then said, "You don't have to mention it. Without you reminding me, I would've said something to you. B RS... I want to thank you for all this time. For saving me, for accompanying me until this moment... Thanks. You might not be as close to me as Rin was, but you were one of my best sisters. Thanks... And good luck. I'm sure a tough robot like you will make it through."

Again, B RS smiled. "Thanks, Miku. And now, sing this last verse with your best voice ever. It'll be the time you'll sing, anyway."

Miku nodded. "I will, and you'll be my last audience. Just watch, B RS"

With that sentence ended, Miku began singing. Her high-pitched voice was really distinctive, that maybe if B RS hears her from the parallel alley, she would recognize it was the Hatsune Miku she knew.

These were the lyrics of Miku's last verse:

"_I'm a lonely soul, who travels alone._

_I'm a lonely soul, who always play solo._

_It was only back then though, before I met you._

_Thank you for all of your kindness_

_That you gave to me..._

_And now I won't regret saying goodbye_

_Sayonara... "_

As the long 'sayonara' was sung by Miku to the top of her lungs, her legs began forming into a group of small, yellow balls, or fireflies. When she finished the whole word, her body was now envelopped with bright light, and half of her body turned to a group of fireflies. Slowly, her chest, her legs, her hair, and lastly her face... All transformed to a group of fireflies, then flew to the sky in unison, dissapearing from B RS' sight.

B RS walked away and left the alley. She was sad, but she got to get ready to fight for another day.

And that... Was the last time Hatsune Miku, the diva of Vocaloids sang. It was... _her last verse._


End file.
